


Music

by SaSatan



Series: Some TW drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants to jog and listen to music. Mole face wants to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another drabble, sorry.

He just wants to listen to music while he jogs, is it too much to ask?

It seems like it, because this is the second week that some kid tries to talk to him while handing out flyers.

The first few times, Derek tried to ignore him, but the kid just started to jog along with him. So he just took the flyer. He showed his annoyance with a deep sigh. And without reading it, he throws it away.

 

Now at the 18th day, after a sweaty, annoyed sigh, he took the flyer and keep going, but the kid started to jog along. What the hell.

So he stops, took his ear buds out and rised his eyebrows at moleface. And he started to talk. Shit.

„Look, I know you keep throwing my fylers away, but, like, could you stop? They are kinda expensive you know. I could use the money for something better. Like food.“

Damn, that kid has a voice like hot milk with honey. Ok, that was strange. And the kid keeps talking!

 

„Ok, alright! How about that, I will buy you dinner?“, at least he made him stop talking. But then he starts to smirk.

Oh, shit. He asked him out. Oh, well.


End file.
